Behind her glasses
by Kelita
Summary: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons
1. Chapter 1

**Behind her glasses. **

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimmon. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. Espero que disfrute, XOXO**

Cap1 – Escándalo

Otro viernes, y yo Isabella Swan estoy aquí haciendo lo que me más me gusta: Leer en la biblioteca vacía. Esta es mi parte favorita de la semana, realmente no entiendo porque la biblioteca está abierta hasta las 8 un viernes por la noche, pero no me quejo. Me dispuse a escuchar música clásica y puse el libro sobre mis rodillas. Lo malo de todo esto es la forma que mis pantalones me hacen lucir, no es que sea vanidosa pero si estos pantalones beige y la blusa negra hablaran lo más probable es que me digan que no tengo ningún gusto por la moda. De repente, la música paró trayendo al presente.

- ¡Mierda! De nuevo olvidé cargar el ipod, bueno – me dije – eso no es novedad.

- Huuuuuuuuum huuuuuuuum – Okay, ese sonido definitivamente no fue mío.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé abajo.

- ¿Jacob, puedes venir por favor?

- ¿Bebe, ya me extrañas? – Jake es mi mejor amigos, y el no está intentando salir conmigo. Definitivamente es un buen chico.

- Jake deja de hacer eso, lo digo en serio te necesito aquí

Logré colgar el teléfono antes que pudiera decir algo y fui tras el sonido. En minutos tenía que cerrar la biblioteca y no podía quedar nadie dentro. Agarré con una mano mi spray de pimienta y con la otra me sostenía de los estantes mientras intentaba encontrar el origen de los sonidos.

- "Oh"

Empecé a correr pensando que alguien podía estar herido, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi a continuación.

Un chico, casi de mi edad, fuerte, tenía el cabello color bronce y parecía no haberse peinado. Tenía sus jeans y boxers casi a la altura de las rodillas, su camisa estaba abierta, y una chica abrazaba fuertemente su cintura como si vida dependiera de eso. El borde de su vestido se alzaba casi hasta su cintura, tanto que estaba casi desnuda.

Teniendo en cuenta que soy virgen, estaba casi en estado de shock, tanto que no me podía mover. Mierda ni siquiera había visto a nadie besarse y ni pensar en una película porno. No podía ni respirar. Agradecí a Dios cuando ella me vi y hecho a correr tratando de rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

El chico me miraba con rabia reflejada en sus ojos mientras se subía los pantalones. No pude ni darme cuenta en que momento se movió, sólo se que lo vi a mi lado mas rápido de lo que podía haber imaginado. Puso sus dos manos en mis hombros y me estrelló contra la pared. Estaba temblando pero mi "hija de policía interior" se vio reflejada casi en un susurro.

- ¿Sabes algo, esto dejará moretones, podrías dejarme ir?

- ¿y sabes algo? No me gusta que me interrumpan, esta no fue mi primera follada y tampoco será la última. No me gusta quedarme con las ganas. Así que, quizá tú puedas ayudarme con eso. - Cuando terminó de hablar intenté buscar mi spray de pimienta lo mejor que pude pero no lo encontré, sólo podía sentir su aliento a cerveza en mi cuello.

- Eres fea, pero serás suficiente.

Estaba empezando a asustarme, pero de pronto recordé que alguien era más útil que mi spray de pimienta.

- Jacob!!!!

Nunca me sentí más aliviada en toda mi vida. Mi mejor amigo llegó corriendo a donde estaba, sin la sombra de esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Era increíble cuan rápido podía moverse a pesar de su peso y sus muy desarrollados músculos. Mi atacante aún estaba sorprendido por mi grito y no vio cuando Jake lo empujaba por el hombre hacía el otro lado. En verdad pensé que el chico iba a reaccionar, era fuerte pero Jake era enorme. Cuando me di cuenta los dos estaban rodando por el piso golpeándose, haciendo que los libros cayeran de los estantes. _House of Terror, House of Night, Harry Potter_… 700 páginas, perfecto!. Agarré el libro y golpee al chico de cabello bronce justo en la cabeza.

- ¡Deténganse! ¡Todos los libros se están cayendo y los acabo de ordenar el lunes! Okay lo sé, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar pero es realmente estresante ordenar estos libros.

Cuando se detuvieron, busqué dentro de mis bolsillos y rocié mi spray de pimienta en sus ojos, eso le dio a Jake suficiente tiempo para tumbar al chico sobre su estómago y esposarlo, cosa que me causo un poco de gracia. No sabía que los guardianes de bibliotecas tenían esposas con ellos.

- Wow Bella, tu papá estará orgulloso. Hablando de Charlie, ¿qué esperas que no lo llamas?. Dile que estaré esperándolo con este pedazo de mierda en las escaleras.

Genial, ahora tenía que llamar a mi archi hiper mega padre sobreprotector y jefe de la policía. Quien se volvería loco cuando le contara lo que había sucedido.

- Hola pa, yo – Genial mi voz estaba temblorosa.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Charlie cambió automáticamente a su modo de policía

- Sólo un pequeño inconveniente en el trabajo, pero Jake ya se ocupó de ello. Tú sólo tienes que enviar a alguien para que recoja al chico - Traté de hablar lo más relajada posible.

- Llego en 5 minutos – Por su tono de voz casi me sentí pena por el muchacho.

10 minutos después ya había ordenado los libros y me dirigía abajo para esperar a mi papá, pero él ya estaba con Jake.

- Hijo, hiciste un excelente trabajo - Charlie quería a Jacob como a su propio hijo y estaba orgulloso que hubiera decido convertirse en guardia de seguridad – Entonces, ¿Cuáles son los cargos?

- Comportamiento indecente y agresión sexual. El trató de herir a Bella - Jacob estaba intentando impresionar a mi padre.

- Esta no es la primera vez que arresto a Cullen por ser el pequeño pervertido que es - Charlie se acercó a la cara del joven que estaba sentado en una silla con sus manos en la espalda – Pero teniendo en cuenta que a la que intentaste herir es mi hija, lo siento Edward tu papá no va a poder salvar tu trasero esta vez.

Edward me daba pena, nunca había visto a mi papá como el "policía malo".


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind her glasses. **

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimmon. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**N/A: Mil discupas por el nombre, sé es es imperdonable, pero todo en esta vida tiene una explicación... o casi todo...Fue un error involutantio y una atribusión que decidió tomarse el word... una vez mas mil disculpas por mi falla.**

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al orginal. Espero que disfruten, y que tengan un buen comienzo de año.**

**Nos leemos el proximo año, XOXO**

**

* * *

**

Cap2 – Mentiras

Eran las 5 a.m. del sábado y como no podía dormir, decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha fría. Mis sueños se volvieron continuas pesadillas, sólo podía ver a alguien de ojos verdes y manos fuertes. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener pesadillas que esta vez agradecí que hubiera cambiado el tema.

Recogí mi cabello en una alta cola de caballo y me miré al espejo. Mi cabello marrón no caía por mi cara. Siempre cae sobre mis ojos cuando leo, así que desde años dejé de intentar hacer algo con él. Me puse mis lentes y sonreí al espejo. Y es que debo admitir que tengo el típico look de una bibliotecaria, simplemente he nacido para ser literata.

Mirando mi reflejo, pude ver las marcas moradas que estaban en mis brazos y considerando el color, estarían ahí por mucho tiempo… Este chico Edward era realmente fuerte y un idiota también. Di la vuelta y me di cuenta que mi espalda también estaba cubierta por los moretones que habían dejado los estantes cuando Edward me había apresado contra ellos. Literalmente me veía como mierda pero el dolor no era tan fuerte. Me había sentido peor.

Fue hacia mi auto y manejó hasta Port Angeles, como hacía cada sábado, pero esta vez no estaba feliz. Mi genial e inteligente jefa, Mary, me había hecho tomar unas vacaciones que yo no quería, pero ella habló con mi papá y entre los dos decidieron que necesitaba descansar porque me habían "atacado". Yo sé que tienen buenas intenciones pero ¿qué se supone que haga con mi tiempo libre?. La biblioteca es mi pedacito de cielo en Forks, el lugar donde no soy la nerd e invisible chica rara. Donde puedo ver con respeto a los mayores y los niños me adoran. Yo soy feliz ahí. Mary era mi superheroína, ella cuida de mi y podemos hablar de cualquier cosa; me enseñó a cocinar, me ayudó cuando me vino el periodo la primera vez y me dio mi primer trabajo. Ella es mi vecina y siempre se preocupa por mi. Sin la biblioteca también extrañaría a Jake, quien es como un hermano mayor, él es divertido, agradable, cuidadoso y no voy a mentir el chico es guapo. A veces quisiera poder ser capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos, pero eso no pasará nunca.

El fin de semana pasó sin que me diera cuenta. El lunes por la mañana casi me caigo de la cama cuando me di cuenta que estaba soleado afuera. Hoy era el primer día de clases y sonreí al recordar que sólo dos años me separaban de la universidad. Me puse mi camiseta favorita, pantalones tipo cargo, mis converse negras y como es usual me hice una cola de caballo. Al mirarme al espejo casi lloro, los moretones ahora amarillos eran visibles en mis brazos por lo que me vi forzada a ponerme una sudadera. ¡Genial! Un raro día soleado en Forks y yo tenía que cubrirme, pensé.

Mi mañana era un infierno. Mi Comenzó con matemática, biología y geometría. Cuando la hora de almuerzo llegó agradecí a Dios. Puse todas mis cosas en mi casillero y me senté en la cafetería sola, a leer. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un algo me hizo sombra.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Quien te has creído que eres? Quién se cree tu papá qué es? Cómo pudiste meter a** MI **hermano en prisión porque no quiso salir contigo? – _Qué demonios? _Subí mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos negros de la pequeña chica que me estaba gritando.

- ¿Podrías explicarte, por favor? No entiendo - El rostro de la chica estaba tan rojo que yo pensé que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

- ¿Realmente necesitas preguntar? ¿Realmente piensas que tu padre puede arrestar a mi hermano presentando falsas acusaciones? ¿Sabes que mi papá te va a demandar y puedes terminar en banca rota?

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con falsas acusaciones? Tu hermano no es sólo inmoral y violento, sino que también es mentiroso.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano de esa manera! - La pequeña se puso hecha una fiera y por un momento casi me asustó… Casi

- Oye tú pequeño duende Rosado, deberías pensar dos veces antes de defender al borracho que tienes por hermano - me quité la sudadera - ¿Esto se ve como una falsa acusacion? – Le mostré mis moretones y ella se sentó, o mejor dicho cayó en el asiento que estaba al lado del mío con los ojos desorbitados. – Si lo defiendes, entonces no eres mejor que él – traté de moverme mientras ella levanta una mano y lentamente tocaba una de las marcas amarillas.

- ¿Él de verdad te hizo eso? – Su rostro reflejaba la pena y dolor, tanto que me sentí mal por ella – Espera, dijiste que estaba borracho, no hay forma que el estuviera borracho.

- OH! Estoy totalmente segura. Pude sentir su aliento a alcohol cuando intentó besarme - Poco a poco le conté todo lo que había sucedido. Para cuando terminé, ella estaba llorando y yo sólo la abracé.

- ¿M-mi-m hermano te hizo esto y tu me consuelas cuando lloro? – yo le sonreí

- El idiota de tu hermano me hizo esto, no tú. Por cierto cuál es tu nombre.

- Alice Cullen, el tuyo? Bueno sé que tu apellido es Swan porque mi papá se pasó todo el fin de semana gritándolo. Estoy tan apenada por eso, de verdad creímos lo que Edward nos dijo. ¡Estoy tan decepcionada!. Él siempre está peleando y es llevado a caso por tu padre debido a su poco pudor, pero nunca antes le había pegado a una mujer - La miré medio divertida, medio asustada, ¿cómo había logrado decir todo eso sin respirar?

- Primero me llamo Isabella, pero mis amigos dicen Bella, tú puedes decirme así también. Segundo no te preocupes él debe ser un excelente padre para preocuparse por uds de esa forma. Y tu hermano… bueno el es un maldita orco, eso no es culpa tuya. – Me reí en voz alta y ella sólo atinaba a mirarme confusamente. – te dije duende y a tu hermano orco, si otro miembro de tu familia fuera un enano, serían sacados de un libro de Tolkien - Nos reímos y hablamos hasta el final del almuerzo, cuando me enteré que teníamos la siguiente clase juntas.

Cuando estábamos camino a clase, Alice me iba hablando de su amor por la ropa y cuando le mencioné que no sabía la diferencia entre comprar ropa de D & G y Gap, ella simplemente desapareció. , Me preguntaba si mi falta de sentido de la moda la había asustado. En el salón de clases le separé un asiento, pero ella no decidió aparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimmon. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**N/A: Mil discupas por el nombre, sé es es imperdonable, pero todo en esta vida tiene una explicación... o casi todo...Fue un error involutantio y una atribusión que decidió tomarse el word... una vez mas mil disculpas por mi falla.**

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al orginal. Espero que disfruten, y que tengan un buen comienzo de año.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo, XOXO**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Verdades**

**Alice POV**

No podía creer las cosas que mi hermano le había hecho a Bella, él se había comportado como un monstruo. El corazón de mi mamá se rompería en miles de pedacitos cuando se enterara de la verdad. Todo sabemos que es un imbécil que se deja dominar por sus hormonas, pero en realidad habíamos pensado que había cambiado. ¿Cómo pudo tomar de nuevo?

Después del almuerzo, cuando me enteré de todo lo que pasado con Bella, mi corazón estaba destrozado. Nunca me había fijado en Bella antes y creo que de haberla notado me habría dado cuenta de su mal gusto en la moda. Pero después de hablar con ella eso lo puse olvidar, es más me pude dar cuenta que es una niña dulce, un poco nerd, pero tierna, inocente y honesta. No podía creer que estuviera tratando de consolarme cuando me puse a llorar después de haberla gritado sin ninguna razón. Ella tiene un corazón enorme.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a clase, alguien jaló mi brazo y me arrastró a una habitación vacía.

"Paft" (sonido de cachetada)

- Monstruo, vas a matar a mamá

- ¿Mary Alice, porque demonios estabas almorzando con esa chica? – Me miraba fijamente, aunque su tono de voz estaba lleno de rabia, pude ver en sus ojos miedo y tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que hable con ella? ¿No querías que sepa que estabas borracho cuando la atacaste? ¿Qué la dejaste llena de moretones? ¿Qué diablos pensabas, cómo pudiste beber otra vez? Carlisle no te va a perdonar.

Vi que los ojos de Edward brillaban, sé que el tuvo que escuchar todas estas cosas.

**Edward POV **

¿Qué había hecho? Hace mucho atrás le había prometido a mis padres que no iba a volver a beber, y yo rompí la promesa y toda la confianza que ellos tenían mí. Quería matas a Jessica ahora mismo, pero no era sólo su culpa.

_**Flashback**_

- Jessica, qué esperas la fiesta está por terminar – Esta chica me ponía de los nervios, esta bien es sexy y muy muy fácil, pero si estuviera en la fiesta hace rato que habría conseguido con quien tener una buena sesión de sexo. En verdad odio esperar a la gente.

- Cariño, por favor ser paciente, estoy en eso – Estaba murmurando cuanto odio que me llamen Cariño, cuando Lauren, la hermanita de Jessica, salió de la cocina con dos vasos y me sonrió.

- ¿Quieres un frozen? Es de Fresa

- Es virgen, ¿verdad?

- Oh! Estoy complemente segura que es la única cosa virgen por aquí – Me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió. Ser fácil lo llevan en la sangre.

- Holly shit brain freeze (_me parece que queda mejor en ingles, pero sería algo así como: Mierda! Se me congeló el cerebro_)- se rió en voz alta y se paró, cuando su hermana entró a la habitación y cuando ambas guiñaron los ojos debí hacer sospechado que algo estaba mal.

Después que el congelamiento cerebral pasó, pude sentir claramente el sabor del vodka en la bebida, estaba furioso con Jessica quien sólo reía y me dijo que la terminara. Cosa que, por supuesto, hice.

- Veo que te gustó la especialidad de la casa- dijo mientras me daba una cerveza, siempre me emborracho verdaderamente rápido por lo que mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, después que llegué a mi auto sólo podía recordar algunas cosas.

Mientras manejaba por las calles de Forks, agradecía el poder recodar la dirección de la fiesta. Mientras tomaba una cerveza más, Jessica subió su vestido sólo para mostrarme que no llevaba ropa interior. No sé en que momento las cosas se torcieron, sólo recuerdo que Jessica dijo algo como "hacerlo ahí todo el tiempo", "entrar por la puerta trasera" y "asistente totalmente nerd y rara". De la que se supone que iba a ser lo mejor de las noches no recuerdo casi nada. Sólo destellos de risas, gemidos y después ella estaba corriendo. Luego de un rato tuve la imagen que estaría grabada en mi mente toda la noche. Una mirada aterrada detrás de sus anteojos seguida por un profundo dolor. Empiezo a estar medio sobrio cuando el gas de pimienta entra en mis ojos y me quema toda la cara. Tenía mucho miedo mientras esperaba al Jefe Swan en el lobby de la biblioteca, y casi me orino encima cuando el chico enorme me dijo que el jefe Swan era padre de la chica… Él iba a matarme. Bueno al menos aún soy menor, así que después de 24 horas en prisión, y habiendo sido asustado a muerte, por fin me dejó ir con mi hermano mayor, pero antes se aseguró de decirme que iría a juicio. Mi hermano me sacó de la cárcel sólo por que mis padres como siempre estaban fuera de la ciudad, se notaba que estaba molesto. Y era raro verlo así; él es el bromista de la familia.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Edward? - Su voz era sumamente fría.

_ Em, Bro, sólo escúchame. Esa perra de Stanly me dio el jugo con algo, estaba tan frío que no me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Tú sabes que me emborracho muy rápido.

- ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación, verdad? Atacaste a la hija del jefe de la policía. Estoy realmente asombrado que aún sigas con vida.

- Dios, hermano, tienes que ayudarme. Mamá se va a morir cuando lo sepa.

- ¿Estás loco? Mañana todo el pueblo lo sabrá.

- Pero yo puedo contar mi propia versión de la historia, total ¿quién le creería a ella?

Aunque tuve asco de mi mismo cuando dije eso, sabía que no podía decepcionar a mi papá. Era mejor que ella sufriera, no yo. Nadie la conocía, nadie se preocupaba por ella, ella no tenía que cuidar su reputación. Así que decidí seguir adelante con esa mentira y eso fue lo que les dije a mis padres cuando llegaron el domingo.

_**Fin del**__** Flashback. **_

- Antony, te estoy hablando – Holy shit, ella debe estar furiosa. Sólo me llama de esa forma cuando está enojada conmigo y ella nunca se enoja. La última vez fue cuando tenía 7 años y accidentalmente desmembré su barbie favorita. Ela siempre fue mi mejor amiga, mi ángel.

- Bebé, por favor tienes que perdonarme, no es mi culpa que alguien le echara algo a mi jugo – Obviamente no le dije quien había sido, no porque me importara Jessica, sino porque no quería ver a mi hermanita en la cárcel – Perdí el control – Podía sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras la miraba fijamente, agarrándola firmemente de los hombros.

- Oh Ed! No soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte. Probablemente atacaste a Bella porque estaba borracho, pero lo que estás haciendo ahora, mientras estás sobrio, es aún peor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No tienes ni idea. Te defiendes manchando su nombre si nadie te cree. El Jefe Swan puede perder su trabajo. Eso es tan bajo, cuando decidiste involucrarte con Jessica y los demás sólo tenías que proteger tu reputación. Pero Bella no se merece eso, ella es una niña muy dulce.

Alice salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, y yo me quedé ahí escuchando el sermón de otro miembro de mi familia.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Alice llegó a clase se sentó a mi lado y me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna intención de contarme donde había estado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, así que decidí que lo mejor era darle espacio. Después de clase me dirigía a mi casillero riendo al recordar la cara de Alice cuando le dije que no necesitaba ir a la Clase de Educación Física. Cuando me dirigía a mi auto sentí una mano en mi hombro y casi me caigo por el miedo que me causó.

- ¿Isabella, puedo hablar contigo? – Me di vuelta lentamente sabiendo que encontraría esos ojos verdes que veía en mis pesadillas desde la noche del viernes. Sólo que no esperaba ver esos ojos verdes todos rojos.

- Isabella, por favor perdóname. Mi hermana me dijo que te hice daño el viernes, a ella le caes muy bien.

- Bella – No podía decir nada coherente porque sus ojos estaban fijamente en los míos.

- ¿Qué?

- No me digas Isabella, no me gusta. Sólo dime Bella.

- Perdón – El me dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida – Mira sólo quiero que me disculpes por lo del viernes, podemos olvidar todo eso y quizás podríamos ser amigos – Tuvo esa sonrisa forzada todo el tiempo.

- Sabes Cullen, probablemente pienses que soy una idiota como la chica del otro día, pero no lo soy. No estoy presentando cargos, así que puedes dejar de fingir – Ambos nos sorprendimos con mi repentino arrebato, estuvimos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente hasta que sentí una mano en mi cintura. Por qué hoy todos se habían empeñado en tocarme y asustarme. No necesitaba darme vuelta para sabes que Jacob había llegado cuando comenzó a hablar.

- Creo que sería más saludable para ti sino estás cerca de Bella, niño bonito – Jake habló arrastrando las palabras y me jaló pegándome más a él, me sentía segura con él y me ponía tan triste el no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Él me dio la vuelta y me guió hacia mi caminioneta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Creías que te iba a dejar sola después de lo que pasó el viernes? De ninguna manera nena. Desde mañana te voy a recoger.

- ¡Oh my God, estas sobreactuando Jacob! No soy una niña

- ¿De verdad piensas que estoy sobreactuando? Déjame demostrarte cómo puedo sobreactuar – él tenía esa mirada en los ojos que decía que iba a avergonzarme, empecé a moverme lejos de él cuando me cargó y me puso sobre sus hombros. Estaba riendome tan fuerte hasta que puso una mano en mi bolsillo trasero.

- Hey saca la mano.

- Bell, te quiero mucho, pero eres la peor conductora que conozco.

- ¡Eso no no es verdad!- El levantó una ceja cuestionandome - Ok ok- reimos mientras él ponía su vieja motocicleta en la parte trasera de mi camioneta y se subió al asiento del conductor dispuesto a llevarme a casa.

**Edward POV**

Bien hecho Edward fucking stupid Cullen. No pude ni siquiera disculparme bien, ahora Alice no me perdonará. Y ya que ese perro faldero llegó corriendo no tuve la oportunidad de explicarle a bella que ella se llevó una mala impresión. Realmente no me importa si ella presenta cargos contra mi yo de verdad lo siento. Al menos ahora sé porque la montaña humana fue tan violento conmigo, el obviamente tiene algo con ella. Ella no es tan santa como le ha hecho creer al resto de la gente.

* * *

**Como podrán ver es un capítulo grandecito y me costó un poquito traducirlo...**

**Estoy con una idea para otra historia, por lo que agradecería mucho a la persona que se ofreció a ser mi beta me ayude a corregirla...**

**Las quiero, nos leemos...Dejen mucho Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimon; pasense por su fic a dejarle a algún review ella se va a poner más que contenta con leerlas. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**Pido disculpas por la demora, pero el trabajo me tiene loca y este capítulo es un poquiro largo por eso publiqué lo que tengo traducido hasta hoy, para no dejarlas más tiempo esperando.**

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al orginal. Espero que disfruten, y que tengan un buen comienzo de año.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo, XOXO**

**Capítulo 4: Primeras impresiones**

Jake me llevó a mi casa y me dejé en la puerta mientras seguía quejándose acerca de Edward, gracias a Dios tenía que trabajar por lo que ya no iba a tener que escucharlo más. Cómo estaba de "vacaciones", que dicho sea el paso eran forzadas, cogí un libro y me tiré sobre el césped del jardín trasero para poder disfrutar el último día seco antes que el frío y la humedad se apoderaran de Forks.

Charly me despertó de una forma muy sutil (nótese el sarcasmo), me estaban sacudiendo como si intentara avisarme que un tsunami iba a destruir la ciudad. Sé que el intentaba ser delicado, pero no está en él serlo. Estaba helada y tenía todos los músculos entumecidos por haber dormido en el frío césped, me puse en pie de un salto y fui a preparar café. El desayuno era la única comida que compartíamos juntos desde que el había escogido hacer el turno nocturno en la comisaría, de 2 p.m. a 4 a.m. Siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero cuando yo empecé a trabajar, él empezó a trabajar más fuerte aún. Creo de alguna manera es una forma para no sentirse solo.

Cuando el ya no aguantaba el sueño y se fue a dormir, yo me bañé y maldije una vez más a Edward por tener que vestir mangas largas otra vez. Pensé que había llegado temprano al colegio, cuando me di cuenta que Alice ya estaba en el aparcamiento.

- Holaaaaaaaaaa Bella, buenos días – En momentos como esto pienso que en realidad no es un duende del mal, sino un conejito que usa pilas duracell (Es una de baterías y pilas)

- Hey Al

- Interesante camiseta.

Sonreí - ¿Te gusta?

- No, solo dije que es interesante – Reímos y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros – Hoy vas a almorzar en nuestra mesa – No era un pregunta, pero de todas formas respondí

- No lo sé Ali, va a ser muy incómodo – me miró con los ojos del gatito de Sheik y quién se puede resistir a esa mirada tan tierna - Ok ok – Ella saltó en cuanto oyó mi respuesta.

******************

El día pasó volando, y yo estaba tan nerviosa por el almuerzo. Sabía que ella se sentaba con su familia y otras 2 personas, ellos eran algo populares. Todas las chicas se las pasaban hablando, dentro de los vestidores, sobre cuán sexys eran los hermanos Cullen y el chico Hale y cuan guapas eran las chicas. Me di cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo metida en mis libros que no me había fijado en los miembros de esa mesa.

- Srta. Swan, ¿se siente bien? – Mi mente estaba tan lejos que no me di cuenta que mi profesor me estaba hablando.

- Si sr. Banner, gracias.

******

**Sé que no dice mucho, pero prometo que a más tardar el lunes ya tienen el resto del capítulo**

**Las kiero :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo prometido es deuda, la segunda parte del capítulo 4. Siento si me demoré pero aquí está.**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimon; pasense por su fic a dejarle a algún review ella se va a poner más que contenta con leerlas. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**Pido disculpas por la demora, pero el trabajo me tiene loca y este capítulo es un poquiro largo por eso publiqué lo que tengo traducido hasta hoy, para no dejarlas más tiempo esperando.**

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al orginal. Espero que disfruten, y que tengan un buen comienzo de año.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo, XOXO**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Primeras impresiones 2**

A la hora de almuerzo entré en la cafetería con mi sándwich de carne y queso en la mano, preguntándome dónde demonios estaría Alice. Pero no pasó ni un minuto después de haber entrado en la cafetería cuando Alice se puso a saltar gritando mi nombre. Por la cara de asombro en el rostro de las personas que la acompañaban en la mesa, podía estar más que segura que Alice se había olvidado de decirles que hoy almorzaría con ellos. La chica rubia me miraba con si yo apestara, Edward estaba a punto de esconderse debajo de la mesa, y OH DIOS MIO al costado de Edward había un chico enorme, guapo, ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, un dios griego del tamaño de un oso grizzly. Estoy segura que era más grande que Jacob pero tenía hoyuelos en el rostro que lo hacían lucir como un niño pequeño, pero muy muy sexy.

Estaba tan distraía viendo a ese chico que casi me golpeo con la mesa.

- Bella, estoy tan contenta que decidieras unirte a nosotros hoy - ella estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar sonreír – déjame presentarte a los chicos, esta hermosa chica a mi lado es Rosalie, mi BFF - ellas me sonrieron – a su lado esa Jasper, su hermano gemelo – vi al chico que estaba al lado de Rosalie, no lo había visto antes, estaba echado en su silla mirando a Alice, quien se había sonrojado un poco, después el me miró y sonrió pero después volvió su mirada hacia Alice. – Y el chico que está detrás de ti es mi hermano Emmet.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando a los gemelos que no me había dado cuenta que Emmet se había levantado de la mesa. Cuando me di vuelta el me abrazó y habló en mi oído.

- Bienvenida, parece que a mi hermana le agradas mucho. Espero que puedas ignorar al estúpido de mi hermano y disfrutar de nuestra compañía – Él me soltó y yo tuve que agarrarme de la mesa para no caerme al piso.

- No te preocupes, es muy fácil ignorarlo – El rió muy fuerte y empujó una silla en mi dirección.

- Hola Bella - ¿En realidad me estaba hablando?

- He, Hola?

- Esa es una niña Banksy ( Banksy es un pintor y grafitero Inglés, se sabe muy poco de su identidad. Al parecer sus pinturas son sátiras sobre el política, cultura pop, moralidad y étnias)

- ¿Qué?

- Tu camiseta, Es una pintura de Banksy ¿verdad?

- Humm Sip, Me gusta su trabajo

- A mi también – hubo un momento de silencio, todos estaban visiblemente incómodos, menos Alice que parecía no haber prestado atención a la conversación.

- Yah yo le dije que su camiseta era interesante, no bonita, sino interesante – Todos la miramos esperando que ella dejara en claro lo que dijo, pero sólo lo dejó pasar.

Hablamos durante todo el almuerzo, Rosalie fue una verdadera sorpresa ella parecía esa clase de chica a la que todo le apesta, pero en realidad era muy buena. Emmet también me sorprendió no paraba de hacer bromas. Edward estaba mudo y Jasper no dejaba de mirar a Alice, era increíble ver su enorme sonrisa cada vez que ella lo pillaba mirándola.

Cuando la campana sonó fue con Alice a la clase de literatura y como los chicos eran mayores, tenían otras clases.

- mmm, entonces que piensas de mi familia?

- Todos son muy buenos. Rosalie es súper tierna y Emmet es muy gracioso

- Te gustó, ¿verdad?

- No te voy a mentir, tu hermano es sexy.

- Eso es desagradable, sabe- frunció el seño y yo no pude evitar reír. Para esto ya estábamos en clase y el profesor nos mandó callar, entonces le pasé una nota.

- Así que… tú y Jazz – B

- Me gusta – A

- Dah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – B

- ¿Es tan obvio? – A

- Sip, no dejas de sonreír cuando te mira – B

- ¿Chicas, tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

- No Sr. Mason, perdón – dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras Alice guardaba la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón

******

Al final de la clase salí corriendo, huyendo de Alice y sus preguntas. No entendía que tenía de interesante el hecho que no fuera a clase de E.F. Cuando salí del colegio, Jacob ya estaba esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y obviamente no se me escapó el hecho que muchas chicas en el estacionamiento lo miraban. Pero el parecía no darse cuenta, ya que ni bien me vio corrió hace mi y me dio uno de esos abrazos que te hacen volar por el aire. Como ayer ni bien me dejó en mi casa fui al patio trasero a leer bajo el sol.

- Isabella, despierta

- Perdón, Charlie

- No es necesario que te disculpes pero en serio niña, tienes que dejar de dormir aquí. Te vas a enfermar y no queremos eso, ¿ verdad?

- Es la última vez, te lo prometo papi – él me dio una gran sonrisa

- Siempre me gustará que me digas así, ahora ven tenemos que hablar - Él estaba serio y yo me empecé a preocupar.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la cocina, rompí el silencio - ¿Que pasó, pa?

- Escuché que has estado hablando con Edward Cullen. Nina, te quiero lejos de él.

- Oye dame algo de crédito, no pienso ser su amiga. ¿Y quién te contó eso? – se puso rojo y bajó la mirada.

- Oh – Dios – Mio! Fue Jake!

- Él sólo te está cuidando – yo sólo rodé los ojos.

- Papá, edward sólo me habló una vez para decir que estaba arrepentido y yo no lo he perdonado.

- Está bien bebe, confío en ti.

Sonreí y terminé de preparar el desayuno. Comimos en silenció, después me alisté y fui al colegio.

Cuando llegué, Alice ya estaba en el estacionamiento, caminando en círculos. Parecía preocupada. Por lo que ni bien bajé de mi camioneta, corrí hacia ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimon; pasense por su fic a dejarle a algún review ella se va a poner más que contenta con leerlas. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al original. Espero que disfruten. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, XOXO**

**Capítulo 5: Preguntas y Respuestas**

- ¿Ali, estás bien?

- No del todo, Rose me llamó en la mañana y me dijo que tenía algo que contarme, sonaba preocupada.

- ALIIIIIIIIIIIII- Gritó Rose

- ¿Rose, qué pasó?

- Estamos jodidas. Royce, definitivamente, va a matarnos. La mamá de Jessica la castigó cuando se enteró de todo este asunto del sexo en la biblioteca. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tenemos una menos para la presentación del viernes - Alice empezó a atacarse de nervios

- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos? Si no cumplimos el compromiso que tenemos con Royce, no nos va a volver a llamar; teniendo en cuenta que lo dejaste jodido – dijo Alice.

- ¡Oye! – Rose miraba a Alice como si la quisiera matar, por lo que me decidí a intervenir.

- Chicas les importaría explicar de que están hablando, por favor

- A ver, hace un tiempo conocimos a este productor. Este chico hace las mejores fiestas y siempre no llama para bailar, hacer un pequeño show; ya sabes. Hemos estado ensayando las últimas tres semanas y la coreografía no funciona bien con sólo dos chicas. A Royce le gusta la perfección, si le fallamos él no volverá a llamarnos, y la verdad es que adoramos el dinero extra que nos genera el baile y la atención que ganamos en las fiestas- Rose se veía preocupada y parecía que Alice estaba a punto de llorar. El hecho de no saber de estas fiestas no me sorprendía.

- Chicas, creo que puedo ayudarlas.

- Corazón gracias, pero no creo que puedas – EL tono de voz de Rose era tan altanero que me hizo sentir un poco mal

- En realidad, soy muy buena bailarina y puedo aprender una coreografía muy rápido – Rosalie hizo una mueca, como si no me creyera en absoluto, mientras que Alice empezó a saltar.

- Niña, estamos hablando de bailar a nivel profesional. Porque así nos consideramos – OK, soy una chica tranquila, pero Rosalie estaba empezando a sacarme de mis cacillas.

- Bueno si una profesora de danza del PAEMA no es suficiente para Uds. está bien – me di la vuelta para irme cuando escuché unos gritos

- ¿QUÉ? ESPERA – justo en ese momento sonó la campana

- Que pena, hora de ir a clase – Dicho eso caminé hacia el salón de clases dejándolas atrás.

****

No sabía que estaba pensando cuando decidí contarle a las chicas acerca de ser una bailarina profesional. Debía haber estado loca cuando me ofrecí a ayudarlas. NUNCA, había bailado en un escenario, y sólo lo había hecho cuando tenía entre 3 y 10 años y Cherry me obligaba, pero desde que cumplí 11 decidí no presentarme en público. No me sentía muy cómoda vistiendo mayas frente a una audiencia.

Y no podía dejar en la forma en la Cherry reaccionaba, ella era la cofundadora de PAEMA y mi mamá era su mejor amiga. Cherry siempre decía algo así como "desperdicio de talento" y se podía pasar horas hablando de que yo era una estupenda bailarina y profesora y que por esa razón no debía esconderme. No podía estar segura si alguna vez me perdonaría por no haber bailar en público con ella, pero sí con mis amigas; si es que así se les podía decir. Esperaba que sí.

- Srta. Swan – ¡Mierda!

- Disculpeme Sr. Banner – Él estaba parado frente a mi y yo me golpee mentalmente por haberme sentado en la primera fila.

- ¿Bella, estás bien? Te ves un poco distraída hoy. Estabamos hablando sobre el accidente del viernes- ¡Carajo! ¿Todos sabían lo que había pasado? Me estaba empezando a poner roja de vergüenza – Si te siente mal, puedes irte.

- Gracias, creo que es lo que voy hacer – No podía perder esta oportunidad, y ya había corrido hasta la puerta antes que pudiera empezar nuevamente la clase.

Corrí hacía mi auto, evitando cualquier contacto con la gente, conecté mi iPod y comencé a relajarme.

Cuando "Geek In The Pink" empezó a sonar, me puse a cantar como si vida dependiera de eso

_But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away_

_Like the geek in the pink  
Like the geek in the pink, pink, pink  
The geek in the pink, yeah_

_Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com... plete him or not_

Holy mother of God!!! Casi me da un ataque cuando vi una cabeza por la ventana de mi auto, que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa torcida y un par de ojos verdes. Bajé la luna de la ventana.

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

- Quiero hablar contigo, Isabella- Yo no podía dejar de temblar ante el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre. Lamentaba decirlo, pero no se puede negar que ese bastardo es algo lindo.

- Entonces… qué esperas- sí lo sé estaba siendo un tanto ruda, pero el ya me había lastimado antes; así que pensé que él podía soportar un poco de maltrato.

- ¿Me vas a dejar subir? – _sí claro _pensé, pero aparentemente mi mano tenía vida propia porque abrió la puerta para él.

- Espera – Él pasó corriendo frente al auto y se sentó junto a mi en un segundo. El chico era rápido, pero recordé estaba en el equipo de básquetbol con Emm y Jasper.

- ¿Entonces… puedo saber que diablos quieres?

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que la hija del jefe de la policía tenía mejores modales- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿A ver me asustaste, luego me agarraste y lastimaste; después tratas de jugar bien para que yo retire los cargos y aún así quieres que te trate bien? Puedes largarte – su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente y pasó a tener una expresión verdaderamente triste.

- Lo entendiste todo mal claro que quería que retiraras los cargos, pero no fue por eso que me disculpé.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me disculpé porque estoy realmente apenado por lo que pasó – Al menos parecía honesto

_ ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

- ¿Puedo decirte algo, Isabella?

- Claro, Edward

- Puedes decirme Ed – se sentó de manera que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que tenía que mirarla a los ojos para ganarme su perdón. Ella tenía que entender que yo no era del tipo que maltrataba mujeres, pero tampoco era un buen chico.

- Creo que debo decirte esto para que puedas entenderme y quizá perdonarme.

- Por favor, al punto o sino… - ella inclinó y yo pude inhalar su aroma a fresas, por un momento me paralicé porqué no sabía que es lo que ella iba hacer. Abrió la puerta del auto- …te puedes ir bajando.

No pude sino reirme por su intento de ser mala. Cuando ella subió la mirada para verme me arrepentí de haberle dicho fea, ella era sexy. Labios gruesos, y un hermoso rostro de rasgos muy delicados, llegado a este punto me patee mentalmente por ser tan niña. Cerré la puerta nuevamente.

- Me voy a bajar después de hablar contigo

- Eres un idiota, ¿puedes contarme tu pequeña historia y después irte? – Dijo Bella

- Okay, demonios, la cosa es que tengo problemas con el alcohol – Admití

- ¿En serio…?

- Si no me dejar terminar, después no te estés quejando- la reté

- Disculpa – se puso roja y yo no pude evitar sonreir.

- Como decía, mis padres siempre estuvieron un poquito ocupados para cuidar de nosotros, entonces el abuelo Cullen, el papá de mi papá se hizo cargo de nosotros. Emm pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo deportes y Alice es una niña por lo que mi abuelo no sabía que hacer con ella, pero yo, yo era su favorito. El me enseño a tocar el piano, la guitarra, incluso a cantar- llegado este punto estaba mirando por la ventana, tratando que ella no viera mis lágrimas.

- Cuando cumplí 13 él murió – la oí jadear – Cuando él murió, una parte de mi murió con él. Dejé de tocar música, de estudiar y empecé a juntarme con la gente equivocada y a hacer cosas malas. Aprendí muy rápido que tengo poca tolerancia al alcohol razón por la cual me emborracho rápido, pero no me impidió que dejara de beber. Cuando estoy borracho me vuelvo violento. Mi familia trató de ignorar mi comportamiento por un tiempo pero cuando tenía 15 tu papá me arrestó por tercera vez. Me enviaron a rehabilitación y me fue bien.

- Si te rehabilitaste, ¿por qué estabas borracho el viernes? – su voz era dura, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas como los míos.

- La chica que viste conmigo, Jessica, le puso algo a mi jugo. No sabía que le había echado vodka hasta que ya era demasiado tarde- ella buscaba algo en mis ojos, supongo que quería asegurarse que estuviera siendo sincero. No bajé la mirada- Por favor Isabella, perdóname.

Su celular y la campana del almuerzo sonaron al mismo tiempo. Ella me respondió

- Te voy a perdonar, pero no olvidar lo que me hiciste – me sonrió – Toma las llaves del auto, puedes quedarte y calmarte un poco, tu cara aún está muy roja. Tu hermana me está llamando, le prometí que hablaríamos durante el almuerzo- abrió la puerta del auto y me dejó dentro, pensando que había hecho para merecer su comprensión, perdón y lástima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5 – Parte 2**

Sí, lo había perdonado. Él vino y me contó toda la historia y que estaba realmente arrepentido y yo lo perdoné. Ahora no sabía si llamarme estúpida o qué. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el odio que sentía hacia esa chica, Jessica. ¿Cómo alguien podía ponerle algo a la bebida de otra persona? No podía entender eso. Antes que pudiera terminar mi monologo interior, busqué en la cafetería e inmediatamente encontré a Alice.

- Bellita, ahora tienes que contarnos to-do – Dijo Alice ni bien me senté con ellas en la mesa.

- Sip, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo puedes ser una bailarina profesional cuando eres nerd y tímida? – Rose puede ser tan dulce a veces

- Sabes Rose, esas cosas no son mutuamente excluyentes y bueno ser tímida representa una pequeña dificultad, esa es la razón por la que no suelo presentarme en una escenario.

- Entonces, cómo piensas presentarte con nosotras- Dijo Rose.

- Estaba tratando de ayudar Rose, de veras, pero si no quieres que baile con uds esta bien – Rose parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando Alice la cortó.

- Antes de decidir cualquier cosa, cuéntanos cómo te convertiste en profesora de la Escuela de Música y Arte de Port Angels – Preguntó Alice.

- Mmm, ok comencemos por el principio. Deben saber que la escuela fue fundada por dos bailarinas retiradas. Cherry y Renné- Empecé a decir.

- Todo el mundo dice que la primera estaba loca y la segunda murió en un accidente de tránsito- Contestó Rosalie.

- Si Rose, mi mamá murió y su auto explotó – Las dos chicas prácticamente quedaron en shock al oír mis palabras. Alice estaba al borde del llanto y Rose se puso pálida e intentaba esconder sus ojos de los míos. Tenía que calmar los ánimos por aquí. – Y cherry no está loca, en verdad es muy parecida a tí Al, hiperactiva y llena de vida.

Alice me dio una pequeña sonrisa y Rosalie me pidió disculpas. Les dije que no preocuparan porque eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Y continué con mi historia.

- Como les estaba diciendo, tanto Cherry como mi mamá sabían que como estaba llegando a los 30 sus carreras terminarían, entonces decidieron buscar alternativas. Fue entonces cuando decidieron que abrirían una escuela de danza y como mi mamá quería tener hijos decidieron vivir en una ciudad pequeña. Así que decidieron vivir aquí y poner la escuela en Port Angels. Yo nací 2 años después, crecí en la escuela mirando cada baile; mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 5 en un accidente de tránsito y terminé siendo adoptada por Charlie. Cherry era mi tutora pero quedó devastada con la muerta de su mejor amiga y además tenía y tiene la idea de que no es "una madre en potencia", entonces dio su visto bueno para que Charlie me adoptara. Pero ella sigue siendo responsable de mi herencia, lo que incluye la mitad de PASMA – Sonreí y me di cuenta que la boca de Rose seguía abierta – Voy a tener pleno control de mi parte cuando cumpla 21, pero he estado enseñando desde el año pasado, sólo a los niños – Las dos me quedaron mirando y sus bocas seguían abierta, les sonreí una vez más.

- Por todo lo que les contado, creí podía bailar con ustedes. Pero si Rosalie aún sigue con dudas, lo entiendo.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, decían que querían que bailara con ellas. Además me dijeron que me juntara con ellas después de clases para practicar y ver algunas cosas del vestuario. Esa era la parte que más me preocupaba. Al y Rose me dejaron sola y se fueron a clase, caminando en total silencio: por primera vez.

En clase, me puse a pensar sobre lo que me hizo contarles la historia completa. Podía haberles dicho que enseñaba ahí, no tenía que contarles nada sobre mi mamá. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, Jake sabía porque mi papá le había contado, pero yo siempre evadía ese tema con él. No sabía porqué pero por alguna razón quería que las chicas me conocieran más. Cuando las clases terminaron, empecé a guardar mis cosas lentamente. Estaba saliendo del salón cuando Alice me llamó.

- Gracias, Bella

- ¿Por qué?

- Por confiar en nosotras, por ayudarnos, por ser buena amiga – sus ojos estaba vidriosos y estaba segura que los míos también, sólo la abracé.

- No tienes porque agradecer, Ali

- Perdón por interrumpir. Bella aquí están tus llaves – Tomé las llaves mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el veía el piso; era evidente que estaba avergonzado. Sentí que Alice se tensaba, Le agradecí y los tres nos quedamos parados en medio del pasillo sumergidos en un silencio casi sepulcral y sumamente incómodo, hasta que Alice lo rompió.

- Bueno Bella, nos vamos a reunir en mi casa más tarde, vas a venir. ¿Verdad?

- Ok, primero voy a ir a mi casa para cambiarme y después me reuniré con ustedes – me sonrió efusivamente, iba a despedirse cuando recodé algo importante – Alice, sería más fácil llegar a tu casa si me das la dirección.

- Si quieres puedo recogerte, es muy fácil perderse la primera vez – Alice dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras yo miraba a su hermano en total estado de shock.

- Eso estaría bien, gracias Edward- esta vez Alice se puso a saltar como una niña y no pude más que reírme junto a Edward. Estábamos yendo al estacionamiento cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba y parecía muy molesto.

Voltee a ver quien era y vi que Jacob corría en nuestra dirección, rojo de la ira y las manos le temblaban…

Todo lo que pude pensar fue – _Mejor corre, Edward…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimon; pasense por su fic a dejarle a algún review ella se va a poner más que contenta con leerlas. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al original. Espero que disfruten. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, XOXO**

**Capítulo 6: 1,2,3… a bailar**

**Edward POV**

Ahora que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo más amigable, tenía que aparecer ese maldito perro guardián. Intenté poner cara de malo, pero no podía negar que ese chico asustaba, es enorme. Vino directo hacía mi, con el puño cerrado y tomando impulso para golpearme. Antes que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba en el piso, pero el dolor nunca llegó. Me quedé en el suelo un poco en shock viendo a Bella parada delante del perro, su mano en el pecho de ese muchacho y el brazo de éste en el aire.

"Jake" él seguía mirándome y decidí que era hora de mover mi trasero del piso y pararme junto a mi hermana. "Jake, corazón, mírame"; lo sabía, maldita sea lo sabía, era muy obvio que él estaba colgado por ella; la miró como si fuera un niño en navidad. "Cullen sólo estaba devolviéndome mis llaves, se me cayeron y él fue muy amable de recogerlas. Por favor no sobreactúes. Alice me cae bien y estoy segura que se va a molestar mucho si golpeas a su hermanito" Diablos ella es buena en esto. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que él tenía que mirar hacia abajo para verla a los ojos.

"Lo que tu digas bebe, ahora déjame llevarte a casa"

Ella me miró y dijo "Ali, te voy a estar esperando en mi casa, no llegues tarde"

**Bella POV**

Jake me llevó rápido a mi casa, sonriendo todo el tiempo pero sin decir nada; mientras yo me pateaba mentalmente por tratar de coquetear con él. Sabia que era cruel de mi parte que le diera esperanzas pero no podía dejar que hiciera un escándalo en el colegio y estoy segura que Alice se hubiera molestado si él golpeaba a Edward. Cuando se detuvo frente a mi casa, Jacob tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios. El era tan dulce que a veces me quería corresponder sus sentimientos.

"Bella, bebe, prométeme que no volverás a hablar con ese delincuente"

"No estaba hablando con él, sólo le agradecía por lo de mi llaves" bueno eso no era mentira "pero tengo que al menos ser educada, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga si nos ponemos a hablar de eso" él me miro con dolor en sus ojos, "sabes a lo que me refiero Jake, mi única amiga mujer"

"Mmm, tu y una chica, es un buena imagen" lo golpee ligeramente para que se callara "¿entonces, planean hacer en tu casa hoy?

"Por dios Jake, eres peor que Charlie, pero si en verdad quieres saber, vamos a bailar un rato"

"Sólo me preocupo por ti" dijo tan serio que me recordó a Charlie y yo no pude evitar reírme casi histéricamente. "Pero en serio me preocupo por ti, ya sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?" dejé de reírme cuando dijo eso y lo miré sin saber que decir, pero el me cortó antes que dijera algo. "Me gustaría quedarme toda la tarde contigo pero tengo que trabajar"

"No te preocupes, siempre serás mi mejor amigo y te llamaré inmediatamente su algo llegara a pasar" Se bajó del auto y camino junto a mi hasta la puerta de mi casa, me dio un fuerte abrazo y susurró en mi oído.

"sabes que no importa a que hora llames yo voy a estar a tu lado al segundo". Antes de irse me dio un beso en cuello y yo me molesté mucho. "Te veo mañana, bebe"

Miré la hora y supe que mi hora de baño se había acortado por mi pequeña charla con Jacob, subí corriendo las escaleras para alistarme. Después de haber terminado mi almuerzo, fui fuera de la casa para esperar a Edward quien llegó a los pocos minutos.

"Las chicas ya están en la casa" me dijo ni bien subí al auto

"Gracias por llevarme" me sonrojé cuando me dio una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas, me dio una palmada en la rodilla y yo temblé al sentir si toque.

"¿Tienes frío? Negué y encendió el aire acondicionado " y no te preocupes por lo de recogerte, prácticamente te lo debo y estoy tratando de que mi hermana me perdone"

"No tienes que hacer nada porque te sientas obligado o porque pienses que me lo debes" sólo pensar en eso me molestó "Y, bueno, voy a hablar con Ali" Él me lo agradeció y condujo por un tiempo en silencio.

"Bella" dijo "ese chico es tu novio"

"Nop" dije poniendo énfasis en la p "somos mejores amigos, su papá prácticamente creció con el mío, así que él es casi como mi hermano mayor"

Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me miró "¿Sabes que esta enamorado de ti, verdad?"

"¿Puedes mirar el camino por favor, y es tan obvio?"

"Oh, sí"

"Él sabe que somos amigos, sabe que lo quiero de la forma en que él a mi"

"Entonces, ¿no lo amas?"

"¿Qué pasa contigo, y con todas esas preguntas?" me sentía un poco incómoda y con calor, por lo que me quité la chaqueta. Como el espacio dentro del auto era muy pequeño lo golpeé en el brazo, me miró con la boca abierta listo para decir algo, pero después la cerró y sólo se quedó viéndome, para ser exactos se quedó viendo mi cuerpo. Apreté mi abrigo, era muy embarazoso estar en esa situación; por eso odiaba usas mi ropa de danza en público. Odiaba la forma en que la licra marcaba cada defecto de mi cuerpo.

"Edward, el semáforo está en verde" Él movió su cabeza obviamente tratando de borrar el disgusto que le había dado ver mi cuerpo y siguió manejando

Su casa parecía como la de las películas, era muy moderna con grandes ventanas de vidrio. Bueno en realidad esperaba ver algo así, ellos era de las personas más adineradas de la ciudad.

"Puedo darte una recorrido por la casa, si quieres"

"No lo sé Edward, las chicas me están esperando" él agarró mi mano pero yo entré en shock, y sólo me di cuenta de eso cuando vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

"Están arriba, tenemos que pasar por toda la casa para llega ahí. No vas a demorar mucho"

"Ok, pero sé rápido" no tomó mi mano, pero hizo un pequeño movimiento para que lo siguiera.

"Éste obviamente es el primer piso, este es el lobby, a la derecha tenemos el comedor y la cocina y a la izquierda tenemos el salón familiar y la sala de juegos"

Vi todo, el clásico, moderno y cómodo lobby y las paredes de vidrio dando una espectacular vista al patio trasero y la piscina. Las escaleras eran tan blancas como las paredes pero con un pasamano de vidrio y metal. Podía ver a mi derecha una parte del comedor que tenía una mesa larga.

"¿Salón de juegos?" esos chicos tenían tanta suerte

"Sip, tenemos todos los videojuegos, una mesa de poker y otra de billar. Almacenamos ahí todos nuestros juegos"

"Oh" ¿qué más podía decir?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimon; pasense por su fic a dejarle a algún review ella se va a poner más que contenta con leerlas. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al original. Espero que disfruten. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, XOXO**

**Capítulo 6 Parte 2 : 1,2,3… a bailar**

"Bueno niña, hora de irnos" dijo mientras subía corriendo las escaleras

"¿Dónde es el incendio?"

"Si no te entrego donde Alice rápido, me mata" al escuchar eso me paré en mitad de la escalera.

"¿Entregarme? ¿Acaso me has visto cara de paquete? El río fuerte

"Sólo sigue subiendo Bells"

Seguimos nuestro camino y sólo hicimos una pequeña pausa en la segunda planta donde me explicó se encontraban las habitaciones. En mitad de la escalera al tercer piso empecé a escuchar la música. La idea de ver a Rose bailando reggeton hizo que me riera y empezara a correr pero me detuve antes de entrar.

Era el lugar más hermoso y cool que había visto en toda mi vida. A mi derecha había enorme pared de vidrio que daba a una terrazaza blanca, parecía como si toda la madera del país la hubiera utilizado para realizar los muebles. También había una parrilla gigante y un jardincito muy lindo.

"Esas flores son bonitas, son raras. A veces creo que Esme ama más a esas plantas que a nosotros" Dijo riéndose, y a mi aún se me caía la baba por el lugar.

Salí inmediatamente de mi transe, cuando sentí su brazo rodeando mis hombros. Lo miré y me di cuenta por primera vez de lo guapo que era, estaba riendo se le notaba tan feliz. Con su mano libre señaló al frente. Quité mis ojos de él y miré en la dirección que me señalaba. Había otra pared y puerta de vidrio, casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando vi el salón de danza frente a mi. Paredes cubiertas de espejos, barras de ballet, un increíble sistema de sonido incluso tenía una tv plasma. En el centro del salón Alice y Rosalie estaban bailando, eran increíblemente buenas, sexy pero no llegando al punto de ser vulgares; aunque parecía que casi no se habían puesto ropa. Eran muy flexibles y cada movimiento limpio y preciso. Sip, estaba intimidada.

"Bells, viniste"

"Sip, te prometí hacerlo"

"¿Alice, pequeña, hermanita, bebé, Qué diablos te has puesto?" Miramos a Edward que estaba rojo de la cólera

"Ropa Edward, eso es lo que me he puesto. Ahora largo, ya sabes que los chicos no pueden entrar acá"

"Alice, sólo cállate sabes que es la cosa más absurda que has dicho" Alice comenzó a replicarle, así que decidí alejarme de ahí e ir a conversar con Rosalie.

"No te preocupes Bella, ellos pelean mucho pero se adoran, sus padres nunca están con ellos, por eso se quieren tanto"

"Oh" eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Me fijé en lo que estaba vistiendo y me preocupé "Rose, por favor dime que eso no es lo que vamos a vestir el viernes"

"No tontita, esta sólo es ropa de entrenamiento, bueno los zapatos sí son los que vamos a utilizar en la presentación. Ven tenemos un conjunto para ti también, está en el baño"

"Si no te molesta, hoy voy a usar mi ropa, sólo me voy a poner los zapatos" ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y yo fui a ponerme los zapatos. Tenían el estilo de los mary jane, con tacón alto, pero grueso.

Cuando me reuní con las chicas, Edward ya se había ido y una nueva canción sonaba. Comenzamos a practicar casi inmediatamente, la coreografía era lo suficientemente fácil como para que la pudiera aprenderla en un solo día; algunos movimientos sexys, trucos de sillas, era realmente divertida.

Antes del anochecer ya estábamos muy cansadas pero decidimos ensayar una vez más. La canción iba por la mitad cuando los chicos entraron al salón.

Jasper se quedó parado en la puerta mientras que Emmet se acercó a nosotras. "Hermanita sí que tenías una amigas muy sexys" se acercó a Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero ella se volteó y se alejó del él. Entonces el me abrazó por detrás y me susurró al odio "Sabes Bella, eres muy sexy" y luego me dio un beso en el cuello.

"Detente Emm, estoy toda sudada"

"Eso no importa corazón, me gusta" Estaba bastante roja y miraba al suelo cuando él empezó a reírse. "Vamos a hacer una pequeña barbacoa, algunos sanguches, ¿se animan?" como estábamos muriéndonos de hambre fuimos a limpiarnos y ayudamos a los chicos con la parrilla.

La cena fue tranquila, todo el mundo hablaba. Las cosas entre Edward y yo aun eran extrañas por lo que nos sentamos en lugares opuestos. Lloramos hasta las lágrimas cuando la ropa de baño de Emm empezó a prenderse fuego y sólo se dio cuenta cuando Jasper le tiró una botella con agua. Al final de la cena Edward estaba serio nuevamente.

"Ali, quiero ver la ropa que vas a usar el viernes" todos lo miramos tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Alice estaba muy molesta

"No quiero que la gente piense que mi hermana y sus amigas con unas perras" miré a Alice y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su boca se abría y cerraba, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

"Maldito hipócrita" grité "cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Alice, i incluso decirle zorra cuando eres tú quien se ha acostado con la mitad de la escuela, incluso en lugares públicos. Y no sólo has ofendido a Alice sino a Rose y a mi"

"No te preocupes _nerdy girl_, no creo que nadie piense que eres una zorra, tienes que ser sexy para ser una zorra, no fea y puritana.

Lo abofeteé muy fuerte, le dije que era un idiota y bajé las escaleras. Sólo cuando llegué a la puerta principal me acordé que él me había traido, ahora tendría que caminar a casa.

"Jódete, Cullen"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo la traduzco.**

**Sinopsis: Bella es una joven solitaria de la secundaria de Forks, que trabaja como asistente en una biblioteca local. Su manera de ver el mundo cambia drásticamente cuando algo extraño sucede un viernes por la noche. AH/cannons**

**N/T: Esta es la primera traducción por favor sean buenas, si hay algún error hágame saberlo. Estoy traduciendo este fic del ingles, pero el original está en portugués y le pertenece a Renisimon; pásense por su fic a dejarle a algún review ella se va a poner más que contenta con leerlas. El link está en mi profile. La historia será contada desde muchos puntos de vista, principalmente de Bella y Edward. En cuando me sea posible tratare de incluir los link de la ropa y música, pero estos están en el profile de la autora. **

**Ahora si, antes que me olvide mil gracias a las que me comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta, no saben la sonrisa que lograron sacarme luego de un estresando día de trabajo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque la traducción siga siendo fiel al original. Espero que disfruten. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, XOXO**

**Capítulo 7: Sueños tontos**

_**EPOV**_

Mierda, no sabía que había pasado, pero me di cuenta que sabía que perdía la cordura cuando ella estaba cerca. Me sentía como una mierda por haberle mentido así; es bonita o muy sexy, no me importa que sea nerd. Sólo me molestó tanto que se metiera en una discusión familiar que me puse a la defensiva. Tenía que entender que Emm y yo ya nos habíamos encargado de destruir la reputación de la familia, nuestros padres se avergüenzan de nosotros; no puedo permitir que eso le pase a Ali.

Grité de dolor cuando Emmet me golpeó en la cabeza con una espátula de mental. "¡Que diablos, Bro!"

"¿Eres Idiota? Dame las llaves de tu auto, ahora"

"¿Por qué te las daría?"

"Porque mi Jeep está en el taller y tú trajiste a Bella hasta aquí. Ella va a tener que caminar un par de kilómetros hasta la próxima parada de autobús o hasta que pueda encontrar un taxi" Mierda y más mierda, ni siquiera le respondí sólo bajé corriendo las escaleras, pasé rápidamente por mi habitación para agarrar las llaves. Felizmente no me demoré nada en encontrarla.

Bajé la velocidad y abrí la puerta del copiloto. "Sube al auto Swan". Ella no me hizo caso. "Vamos, no puedes ir caminando hasta tu casa, está empezando a llover", ni siquiera una Mirada. "Mira, me molestó mucho que te metieras en la conversación" Eso la detuvo.

"Cullen, cuando ofendiste a tu hermana, nos ofendiste a Rose y a mi. Por cierto, tienes que dejar de hacer eso"

Ya había detenido el auto y sólo la veía. "Detener, qué"

"Cada vez que empiezo a pensar que talvez, sólo talvez, eres un buen chico me pruevas que estoy totalmente equivocada. Aún no decido si eres un incomprendido o un completo idiota y la verdad no me gusta estar indecisa, soy una chica muy decidida" llegado a ese punto me reí fuerte, lo que fue un claro error porque ella empezó a caminar de nuevo.

"Vamos, sube antes que alguien llame a tu papá diciendo que está caminando por las calles y con Cullen siguiéndote"

"Quizá este ves sí quiera matarte"

"Sabes que no quieres eso". Ella me miró con una ceja levantada. "Bueno, quizá sí quieras que me mate pero no quieres que tu papá cargue con eso"

"Él es un policía increíble. Estoy segura que puede matar a alguien si dejar evidencia alguna, pero soy una buena chica y no quiero responsabilizarme por tu muerte. Detén en auto, pero no me hables". Le di una sonrisa de victoria y detuve nuevamente el auto para que pudiera subir. De repente ella no querñia que muera.

Manejaba demasiado despacio y el silencio estaba matándome, cuando giré para verla estaba dormida y en muy poco llegamos a su casa. No estaba seguro de cómo despertarla, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella empezó a moverse y a respirar pesadamente, cuando dijo "maldito Cullen" muy fuerte no puede sino reir.

_**BPOV**_

Solo acepté subir al auto porque estaba muy cansada y mi día había sido como una patada en el culo. Así que me subí, me acomodé en el asiento y miré por la ventana, sin prestarle ninguna atención a Cullen. Mi mente vagó por los episodios de hoy, mi discusión con Jake, Ed siendo bueno y no tan bueno, los ensayos y claro que recordé el beso que Emmet me dio en el cuello abrazándome por detrás. En algún momento me quedé dormida y en mi extraña mente era Edward quien me abrazaba y besaba mi cuello, sintiendo el latido de mi corazón bajo sus labios.

En mi sueño estábamos los dos solos en el cuarto de baile, y mis ojos se encontraban con los de él a través del espejo. Su agarre era fuerte y sus manos se movían lentamente. Después él apoyó su frente contra la mía, masajeando mi piel sobre mi ropa. Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios que yo separaba ligeramente. Mi respiración se volvió rápida y pesada. Él movió su cabeza y yo cerré los ojos, sólo para sentir su boca en mi oreja y se rió entre dientes.

"Sé que quieres que te bese Isabela, pero eso no va a pasar" Se dio vuelta y me dejó ahí sola y sin aliento.

Maldito Cullen

Me desperté confundida y miré alrededor, sólo para ver cómo edward se partía de risa.

"¿Por qué diablos te ríes tan fuerte?" Grité

"Estabas soñando conmigo" tenía la sonrisa más tonta que alguna vez haya visto

"No es cierto" dije muy sonrojada

"Si lo hacías, y debe haber sido algo muy bueno para que estés tan sonrojada"

Le pregunté por qué pensaba que había soñado con el y me dijo que susurre mientras dormía "maldito cullen".

"Sabes algo, no esta sin aliento por ti. Soñaba que tenía una noche de sexo salvaje con tu hermano cuando nos interrumpiste. Incluso en mis sueños eres odioso" Bueno, eso era una mentira, pero conseguí borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Aproveché la distracción para saltar fuera del coche y correr a mi casa antes que pudiera reaccionar.

Esa noche estaba tan cansada que me fui directamente a la bañera, me di un largo baño y después fue a dormir.

Mi pesadilla empezó así…

_Era yo, tenía cinco años y estaba en el asiento trasero del auto de mi mamá, intentando quitarme el cinturón de seguridad para poder bailar alrededor de los asientos como me gustaba. Luego mi mamá volteaba y me decía que me comportara y yo gritaba pero por el sonido del choque; todo se volvía negro y yo comenzaba a escuchar una música suave. Estaba de vuelta al salón de danza en la casa de los Cullen, los brazos de alguien me rodeaban. Volteo y veo a Emmet que me mira con su sonrisa de niño travieso. Se inclina y besa mis labios. El beso fue fantástico, sus labios se sienten tan suaves sobres los míos y su lengua entra en mi boca provocando una reacción indescriptible. Cuando nos separamos, jadeando y desesperados por tomar aire, busqué su mirada y me encontré con unos ojos color verde oscuro mirándome. Estaba en los brazos de Edward, su mano tomó la mía y me guío hacía la terraza._

_Hizo que me sentara en el banco picnic, después se sentó mirándome a los ojos y se recostó haciendo que mi espalda lentamente se apoyara en el banco. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que era Emmet y no Edward el que estaba encima mío en el banco, mis piernas estaban sobre el banco mientras que una de sus piernas estaba al lado de una de las mías y la otra en el piso dándome soporte. Él cubrió mi cuello con besos, chupadas y mordiscos mientras que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Cuando encontraron el inicio de mis pantalones de yoga, me desperté sudando, sin aliento y muy caliente._

"Oh mi Dios, me estoy volviendo loca" dije a la nada, tratando de recuperar el control de mi respiración. Mi lado angelical estaba en shock por el sueño, pero el pervertido estaba regocijándose de la imaginación que tenía, -_no está mal para una virgen, los libros eróticos que lees en secreto en la biblioteca están dejando una buena impresión en tu subconsciente-_ cuando me di cuenta que estaba recibiendo halagos del pequeño diablo que llevo dentro, decidí que era un buen momento para una ducha fría.

Ni terminé de bañarme, Charlie me llamó.

"¿Bells, estás bien?" sabía a que se refería

"Estoy bien, he tenido una muy buena noche" me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a cocinar el desayuno.

"¿Me vas a decir si las pesadillas vuelves, verdad?" Sabía que no era una pregunta "Sabes que el Dr. Mallory no quiere que dejes de ir a las consultas"

"Charlie" se encogió de hombros porque sabía que lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesta con él "hemos hablado de eso un millón de veces. Ella dirá que no es mi culpa y entonces tratará de hacerme tomar algunas pastillas para dormir. No vas a desperdiciar tu dinero en eso" mi voz iba subiendo su volumen y sostenía los huevos con más fuerza de la que era necesaria. Me detuve cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

"Tienes que dejar de culparte niña" quité el sartén del fuego y me dirigí a él.

"Bueno Charlie, el día que dejes de culparte de su muerte dejaré de culparme" sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero no pude contener las lágrimas cuando bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Perdí el apetito y subí corriendo las escaleras para alistarme para un día más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 8**

_**Edward POV**_

Y ahí estaba yo sentado frente a su casa, viendo la puerta cerrada. Tenía que aceptar que estaba bastante molesto porque ella había estado soñando que lo hacía con mi hermano mientras estaba en auto. No lo dudé ni un segundo y manejé como un loco pensando en lo poco respetuosa que fue. Yo había sido el que había corrido tras ella, el único que merecía estar en sus sueños.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me di cuenta que Ali había estado esperándome; pues ni bien entré los cojines de los sillones comenzaron a volar hacia mi cabeza.

"¿Qué le hiciste, por qué no contesta el teléfono?"

"No le hice nada. Estuvo durmiendo todo el camino y estoy más que seguro que está durmiendo ahora. Hablando de eso," volteé a ver a Emmet quien también estaba en la habitación, "mantente lejos de ella, ya fue herida por un Cullen no necesita que otro la termine de hacer mierda" dicho eso, me fui hacia mi habitación.

Me pasé toda la noche preguntándome por qué me preocupaba por ella y un poco antes del amanecer encontré la respuesta, era la culpa. Sabía que la había herido y ella me había perdonado más rápido de lo que yo esperaba.

Cuando me levanté, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por pueblo y sin darme cuenta cómo terminé frente a su casa. Ella estaba levantada y parada frente a la ventana de la cocina. Me sorprendí al ver el rostro del Jefe Sawn. Lucía triste, incluso podía decir que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Cuando ella salió de la cocina, yo también lo hice.

En el colegio, las cosas se pusieron extrañas cuando Emmet llegó a la clase de inglés; ni siquiera miró en mi dirección y por primera vez, se sentó lejos de mí.

Más tarde, en el gimnasio el profesor sacó a Emm de la clase por empujarme y hacer que me deslizara por todo el piso, estaba seguro que eso definitivamente dejaría moretones. Después de eso, decidí que lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de él por lo menos hasta que se calmara un poco.

_**Bella POV**_

El día siguiente a mi sueño jodidamente mortificante, no sabía como iba a verlo sin morirme de vergüenza. A la hora del almuerzo, la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro después de que las chicas me dijeran que los chicos iban a almorzar con los del equipo de básquetbol porque tenía que repasar las estrategias para el partido del viernes. Rose no le dio importancia al asunto, pero Alice intentó por todos los medios saber porque me alegraba tanto que los chicos no almorzaran con nosotras, pero yo sólo la ignoré-

"¿Entonces, estas bien verdad? Ed fue muy injusto contigo" dijo Ali luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo.

"No te preocupes, ok. Él es un idiota, pero ayer la pasé bien con ustedes. Sólo estaba cansada y un poco de mal humor y no debí haberme ido como lo hice"

"Bueno, ahora que terminó el drama podemos hablar de lo que está pasando en realidad" Rose nos interrumpió. "Hoy después de clases, iremos a Port Angeles, mi diseñador arreglando los trajes y necesitamos tomarte las medidas ya que eres más delgada y tienes menos pechos que Jessica" suspiré ofendida por su comentario. "Bella no te pongas así, eres perfectamente normal, esa es la única perra con siliconas gigantes" todas nos reímos de eso.

"Y además tenemos que saber que te vas a poner para la fiesta, generalmente vemos eso juntas" Alice prácticamente gritó cuando dijo lo de la ropa.

"Estaba pensando en mis jeans negros, converse y algún top. Supongo que ahí dentro va a hacer calor"

"Dios mío, Rose ayúdame creo que me voy a desmayar"

"Ignora a la reyna del drama" dijo Rose "pero tiene razón, si vas a ir a esa fiesta con nosotras, tenemos que coordinar que nos vamos a poner y compraremos unos vestimos hoy. Vas a poder buscar el tuyo en nuestra tienda favorita"

"Esta bien, mientras pueda elegir por mí misma no le veo el problema. Sólo tengo que llamar a la papá y podemos ir después de almorzar" ella asintieron y se fueron a clases.

Después de clases fue al estacionamiento y como siempre Jacob ya estaba apoyado en la parte trasera de mi camioneta, y obviamente su grupo de seguidoras no podía faltar.

"Beeeeeeeeeella" volteé y me encontré con una persona que nunca había visto. Ella estaba muy bronceada y tenía el cabello oscuro y liso. "Hola, discúlpame por haberte asustado. Me llamo Leah, estoy en tu clase de biología. Ese semidios en tu auto, es Jacob, verdad" ella estaba sonriendo como una tonta y sus ojos brillaban tanto que no fue difícil darme cuenta de lo que ella quería en verdad.

"sí y es mi mejor amigo, es algo así como mi hermano mayor" Al oir esto empezó a saltar de la emoción.

"¿De verdad? ¿Estas segura que no es tu novio?"

"Creo que lo estoy. Y también estoy segura que te gusta, ¿verdad?" se sonrojó y me dijo en voz baja "Si". "Creo que puedo ayudarte, vamos" caminamos juntas hacia mi auto, Jacob estaba ahí esperando y tenía una sonrisa enorme.

"Hey Bells," abrió sus brazos para darme un abrazo y después vio a la chica que estaba conmigo. "¿Leah, eres tú?" asintió y su rostro se torno rojo cuando la abrazó.

"Jake necesitamos tu ayuda, voy a ir Port Angeles con algunas amigas y no voy a poder llevar a Leah a su casa como le prometí. No te importaría llevarla, verdad" Me miró y después vio la cara de Leah.

"Claro que puedo hacerlo, tienes una clase más antes de ir a casa verdad Leah" ella asintió. "Esta bien, entonces voy a llevar a Bella a su casa, traigo la bici y te llevo a casa antes de ir a la biblioteca. Ustedes dos me deben una grande" lo abracé mientras que Leah le agradecía.

"Gracias Jake, me hubiera sentido muy culpable si hubiera dejado a Leah sola" volteé y le guiñé un ojo, ella sonrió. "Mejor nos vamos yendo, Leah vas a llegar tarde a tu clase", ella se fue corriendo mientras maldecía y Jake se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la camioneta para mi. No podía entender sus costumbres. Ni bien nos subimos a la camioneta, Jacob se volteó hacía mi y encontré sus ojos "Bella, por favor dime que no estas tratando de emparejarme con ella"

"No lo estoy haciendo"

"Mierda Bella no eres capaz de mentir para salvar tu vida, eres pésima haciéndolo. Ahora dime por qué lo estas haciendo" encendió la camioneta y la sacó del estacionamiento y yo pensaba que iba a decirle.

"Ella es linda, es una chica guapa a la que le gustas, ¿por qué no lo haría?" me quedé mirándolo, pero él volteo y miró por la ventana. El agarró mi mano y empezó a hablar cin mirarme.

"¿Por qué Bella, por qué estás intentando emparejarme con ella cuándo bien sabes lo que siento por ti?" me ronsorjé furiosamente y traté en vano de abrir mi boca para decir algo pero no pude y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros hasta que llagamos a mi casa.

"Jake" él miraba a todas partes menos a mi, "Jake mírame por favor" esperé hasta que me miró con sus grandes ojos negros. "Jake, yo también te amo, pero como hermano, eres mi mejor amigos. Más que eso eres mi sol personal, haces que todos brille cuando estas cerca. Cuando tenía 5 y no quería hablar con nadie y estaba triste por haber perdido a mi mamá y que todo estuviera cambiando, tú era el único que me había reír. Te quiero tanto que nunca me arriesgaría a perderte por una relación que ambos sabemos no tiene futuro porque sabes que no soy capaz de sentir lo mismo que tú. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y ahí está ella, esperando por ti y déjame decírtelo, pero está perdidamente enamorada de ti. En verdad pienso que ella puede hacerte feliz, ella puede darte lo que yo no. Por favor dale una oportunidad" al final de mi pequeño discurso ambos estamos llorando.

El bajó del auto, caminó hacia el otro lado y abrió la puerta para mi y ni bien mis pies tocaron el suelo me abrazó, y me dijo casi como un susurro que sólo sería feliz si yo también lo era. Me dijo que siempre me amaría y que sería mi hermano mayor si eso era lo que yo quería de él. Después de esos momentos de sinceridad entre ambos, supe que todo iba a estar bien entre nosotros.

**N/A: La Autora se disculpa porque este capítulo sea tan cortito, pero necesitaba hacer uno de Jacob, porque no le parecía que se quede sólo o pensando en Bella todo el fic y además ama a Jacob.**

**Ahora, la cosa con la bicicleta es un tanto confusa, por lo que la voy a explicar. La biblioteca está entre el colegio y la casa de Bella por lo que Jacob todos los días que va a trabajar deja su bicicleta ahí, y después camina al colegio para recoger a Bella y llevarla a su casa…cosas que uno hace por amor…entendieron el punto?. Este capitulo está inspirado en la historia que un amigo de la autora (Renisimon) y yo tenemos en común que solía hacer este tipo de cosas con su ex.**

**N/T: ahora si mil disculpas por dejarlas abandonads tanto tiempo, no saben todo lo que he pasado en estos últimos meses. Puedo sentir que me he sentido como Jake, porque me dijeron que solo me quieren como amiga y en verdad aun algo un poco deprimida y por eso me costó u poco traducir este capítulo, pero fin lo pasado pisado aunque no siempre sea así.**

**Espero sus reviews. Gracias. **


End file.
